The Forgotten Man
by M.G.Thomas
Summary: Space and time is the place for me, as the doctor came and whizzed me away in his Tardis I was drawn strait into his magical big world. But then things started to change between me and the Doctor. After the regeneration at Trensallor, he has not spoken to me or laughed with me or even danced with me. This is the story of how I left the doctor and met the forgotten man!
1. Clara

The day was Tuesday, regular day as usual. For some strange reason there was nothing different about anything at all. Me a Doctor 12 had not been together that long. Maybe about a month, it's hard to say, but we have already had so many adventures! But on this particular Tuesday we find our Doctor taking a shower! He was singing like he normally does. He eleventh voice sounded better than his twelfth. Probably because of his new Scottish ascent. I was getting used to it at the time but I can understand what he's saying now! Unless it's some nonsense about the Tardis. I was just walking past the bathrooms when I heard the Doctor talking to someone. He could have just been talking to him self, as always, but he was not. His voice was more serious like he was talking to a threat or a alien. I didn't want to go in just in case he was talking to him self naked. So I called for him.

"Doctor is that you?" There was a slight pause as the Doctor whispered.

"Back in a minute" The Doctor came strolling out the bathroom, fully clothed, and put his arms out as if to give me a big hug.

"Clara! How is my favourite companion? Do you want me to get you anything, like some food, water or a little trip to a planet or space station? Mabey London in 4015? Huh?"

I looked confused while I'm been squished tightly against the Doctors chest so I said;

"Who were you talking to?" I was worried what the response might be so I kind of stepped back as the Doctor let go. He lent forward.

"Well, I will show you!"

The Doctor ran into the bathroom. I didn't want o follow him so I just waited for him to call me. He came out with a little yellow box that he carried gently in both his hands. These were air holes in the top of the box with an slightly opened lid that looked like it had been opened a lot of times. The Doctor rarely had pets that were not robots. He told me all about K9 and how he blew up the Krilitane to save a whole school full of kids. He opens the lid.

"His name is Buns and he's all yours!" He was a cream dog with a page bushy tail and four legs. The only things different about him was the fact he had two glowing red eyes and a large brown lightning-shaped stripe on his side. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen. He still is. The Doctor put him into my hands. His claws dug into my fingers but I didn't mind. He looked up at me like he could not look at anything else. Then he let out the biggest yawn I had ever seen! His teeth were as small as a baby's but his toung was as long as an arm! The Doctor said that one lick on a wound it would heel in less than an hour.

"He needs a nap! I tried to make him go to sleep last night but he was so exited to see you next week. I was going to wait till your birthday but it can be an early present!"

"How did it know I was coming. I mean you must have told him." I said as the Doctor looked in his pocket. He pulled out a little glass jar. Inside was a small creature with a wiggling tail and a pig like snout for a face. He walked over to me and hugged me again. I could tell it was a trick as soon as he opened the jar and shoved t in my ear! It moved a bit and then sunk slowly into my tubes. The Doctor started speaking in another language and as the creature sunk in the Doctor sounded more and more English!

That was my favourite Tuesday with the Doctor. But as the Tuesdays past, so did my Doctor. 365 Tuesdays later I decided it that my time with the Doctor was over now.

On this particular Tuesday we find our Doctor taking a shower! He was singing like he normally does. But this time I didn't want to walk past the bathrooms to find the Doctor talking to himself. Everything was ready. The spacesuit. The food. Buns.

I put the helmet on my head along with the rest in an air tight backpack! I held Buns as close to my chest as possible, as the Doctor did to me. Jump! Right into space. The place that I was born to be. But as I fell a looked back, to see a small yellow present with holes in the lid, orbiting around the blue box I called home.


	2. The Doctor

I came out the bathroom about an hour after Clara jumped out. I only realised when I couldn't here Buns barking in my ear. Not the first companion I've lost but his I the first I've lost with out them telling me. But I must go on with story. It starts with me going to not a new place but not an old place. New Earth. With the must tremendous beaches and fabulous cities with marvelous brains for creating the best inventions anyone has seen in the history of the universe! It was different to the last time I came with Martha. Well it would after they got out the traffic to start building again.

I stood outside for a minute or two to fill my lungs with the sweat apple tasting air from the green apple grass. Two men walked past. One was older than the other one and in a business suit. His face looked familiar for some reason. At the time I couldn't lay my finger on it. The other man looked about thirty. His was carrying a lot of cables on wires.

"Hurry up, boy. I don't want to miss my great meeting!" The old man shouted out the other. I walked up to them, being the nosey person I am, and asked them what they were doing.

"Well do you not know me child?." Asked the old man, looking disgusted.

"I don't think he really is a child, d..."

"Dose it look like I care Danny! Now will you be so kind as to introduce me to this kind YOUNG fellow!" He said young with anger towards the younger man. At the the time I thought the younger one was his appetites infill I learnt otherwise.

"This is Fredrick Myatt, the founder and head of the Forgoten Man company. And I'm his son, Daniel Myatt or you can call me Danny Pink."

I looked at Fredricks badge on his waistcoat. I'd seen that simble before. It looked more Galafreyan than anything. But I couldn't work out what it was. I must have been old for the Tardis not to traslate it.

"Well it's great to meet you!" I said staring at the badge. "What exactly do you do in your _business_ ?"

I felt uncomfortable with out Clara to my side so I just had to grin and

bare it and let the time pass. Well at least I didn't have to work out what to do with myself.

"Why don't you come and see!" Fredrick looked and behave like a sinister kind of guy, but I don't think he was. As we walked along the beach to the city, I began thinking of more and more theories on what or who he was. I didn't want to ask what speseis he was so I just stoped talking until asked. I noticed that Danny was botherd by something. Something dark and depressing. Hidden behind a door in the back of his head. Never to come out.

So I got my screwdriver and...

Stoped time. Only me and Danny knew what was going on as we were the living ones in the Time-Feild. I couldn't help but know all his secrets on what was going on with his _Dad. _

"Who is Fredrik Myatt, Danny?" There was a slight pause as if we were the ones not in the Time-Field. Danny looked up to the sky. The wind brushed his tears away as he said.

"He is my father, my boss, my freind and my teacher. But he has two identities. One Fredrick and one..."

He found it hard to say the last words. He looked back into the sky. The New Eath sky at night is unmissable . It's like the Northan Lights only with comets and stars and planets and spaceships.

I thought of Clara then. Not the first companion I've lost but it's the first I've lost with out them telling me there going. But we must go on with story.


	3. Danny

We finally got to the lab. The Doctor loved it there. He kept going on about stuff to do with the computers. Stuff I've never even herd of! The Doctor still looked right into me though. Like there _was _something wrong with me. I went study room. There was no one in there so they must all be on there coffee break. I grabbed a biscuit from the top of the chest of draws. As the interactive whiteboard rotated the letters 'F' and 'M'. I thought why we couldn't here the noises coming from the coffee room. The Doctor and my dad walked in.

"And this is the study room where..." My dad looked right at me. "What are you doing in here? You know your not supposed to be in here. And your eating my biscuits! The biscuits that the higher working people of the 'Forgoton Man' company eat every day at twelve 'o' clock after there five hour shift and you have the cheak to eat one!" He pointed towards the clock. "It is 11:45. You have ten minutes to get biscuits for the workers or your fired!"

The Doctor looked at me again and said. "But where are the workers?" The Doctor looked up towards the ceiling. All of the workers were stuck with what looked like really slimy glue in a giant gooey spider web the size of the room.

My dad looked up with his mouth wide open and his hands pulling his hair back on the his head.

"My workers! My top workers!" What happend? Doctor, what happened?". He grabbed a poker from the side of the fire place and held the the Doctor the wall, pressing the end of the poker against his neck. The Doctor pits his arms up and says,

"Why would I know? I was with you the whole time!" They both turned round to look at me. As if I would have been able to glue all of the workers in the study room to the ceiling in that amount of time. The Doctor started to look around with his sonic probe as my dad came over with the poker.

"If you take one more step over the line you will not work for me again snooty here? In front of a guest, seriously!" He through me back on the floor and spat next to where I was siting. The Doctor turned round to see what was going on but a screening noise disturbed him as a small fat blue woman ran from the other side of the room, shouting;

"THERE'S A WORM! THERE'S A GIANT RUDDY WORM IN THE BATHROOM!" The Doctor and my dad ran towards the lavatories. The blue lady was crying and sitting on the floor next to where the packet of biscuits were. I picked up the packet athe sat down next to her.

"Hi Danny! Oh 12:05! I missed my daily biscuit. But do you know what I'd like more!" July puts her hands in side her pocket and pulls out a brown bag of white mints. She places a couple in my cuped hand. She gives me a big hug. "It was massive, Danny. I was just sitting there minding my own business and a massive mouth of slimy jaws comes over the top of the cubicle door and neally sucks me in to his mouth like a vacume. I chucked water inside his mouth and it aimed to sink and then I ran out and found you, you dad and that tall handsome fellow!" I didn't want to say anything. All I could think of was my dad and the day a part of him died and was replaced with business. July put a mint in her mouth and scarred her arm. I pulled her alive up to see what it was. A large burn mark was there in the shape of a blob of slime.

"When did you notice that?" I asked her feeling it.

" Don't touch it it burns! I don't know it wasn't there this morning so it must have been from..." She fell backwards and fell unconscious. I dived down to see if she was ok. She still had a pulse but her head was burning up and her burn marks was getting bigger and deeper into her arm. Then I thought, she still had the mint inside her mouth. I opens her lips as wide as possible to reach the white mint. Her teeth were as shape as knives so I was careful not to get my hands cut. The mint was quite close to the back of the mouth so if I could it out wrong I could push it in to her throught. I sat her up and lent her head towards the ground. I tapped the back of her head ever so slightly. The mint roled down her toung and behind the bottom row of teeth. I opens the opend the top of the chest of draws and grabbed a fork. I put it inher mouth and roled mint up towards her lips.

It was out.

I sat back against the chest of draws again and rested July 's head on my lap. I thought of my dad again , in that room with the worm and the Doctor. I looked up at the ceiling. All of the workers were stuck with what looked like really slimy glue in a giant gooey spider web the size of the room. I knew we weren't going to get out alive!


	4. Fredrick

It's been five days since the beast captured us. Me and the Doctor stuck in a giant spider web together whilst that beast roamed around my business tower. The Doctor yet again scanned the strands of the gooey web for any more chance of finding out what the worm was and where it was from. I just hoped that everything would be ok and that Danny would be all right on his own. But I knew that nothing would be ok with a gient man eating worm on the loose.

"Got it!" shouted the Doctor. "The worm is a Vracna from the planet Glopsila. It the last of its species and yes, there is a way out of this web! If I could just set the screwdriver to flame mode." The Doctor turn his screwdriver and opens it up to make it longer. He pressed an orange button on the inside of the extended part and held it up against one of the strands of goo. A flame burst out the end and melted the strand into two parts. The whole web opend and let us fall towards the ground.

The whole of the ground was turned into a series of tunnels that ran for miles along the bottom floor of the lavatory. The Doctor pressed another button on his screwdriver and turned it into a torch. We walked along the tunnels a bit further. I didn't really like being in a dark mucus tunnel with a giant man eating worm close by. The Doctor stoped and looked down at the floor in front. Well e dark ditch in the floor.

"I thought you said this was the bottom floor!" said the Doctor, looking back.

"I did!" The Doctor went to his coat pocket and pulled out a long price of rope. He connected it to a pointed alien bogey at the side of he cave and the s it round his waist.

"When I pull three times you can pull it up and come down yourself, ok?" I noded as the Doctor got down on his knees to assail down the side of the cave. He jumped. I looked down and counted the seconds before he tugged the rope. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Nines seconds to go down. I'll do it for Danny. I tied the rope round my waist tight and went up close to he edge. With no torch it was quite had to see where the edge was so I might have fallen down the hole a bit to fast. It took a bit faster Han nine seconds but I closed my eyes. I thought of July and Danny and even my wife Tabitha. Oh Tabitha. The love of my life. She was so beautiful and soft to the touch. Why did I... Why did she die? Then I landed a soft landing against the slimy floor. I yanked the rope and the boggey at the top snaped and fell to the floor with the floor with the rope. I looked round for the Doctor. I saw the lighlight in the other tunnel. I picked up the rope and followed it. The Doctor stood looking at a strange mark on the wall of the cave. It looked like a face. A screeming face caved right in the goo.

"Did you have a nice flight?" The Doctor said. I nodded , still looking at the face. "I found it quit relaxing. To feel the wind fly through my hair. Brilliant! Do you recognise the face? It was one of your workers .They died here. There face and body was squished against the wall as the worm slid passed through thethe tunnel."

I looked down at the floor. There was a pile of bones and flesh on the floor from when she had fallen back after she died.

"Her name was Samantha. She was twenty-four when she died. It's her birthday next week. Lovely girl. I was going to promote her to the study room on her birthday as a second present. Her first present would have been a puppy. She loved animals. She loved working. She loved Danny. But she never had the guts to ask him out. Oh look at me going on about a girl. Well let's go on."

"Well I'm happy to here she had a good life. You should be proud of her. Just don't tell Danny. It would only upset he more!" Said the Doctor llooking at me, with anger in he's eyes. "Come on let's, carry on."

The tunnels just seemed to go on forever that day. I didn't even know what we were looking for. I just wanted to get out and find Danny and July. Suddenly the Doctor slammed his arm against my chest to make me fall backwards against the wall. He put his finger on his lips a turned the torch of. I herd very deep breathing and then felt a slimy worm pass my legs. I wasn't as big as the other one, as soon I found out

The Doctor turned he torch on and said "That was one of its baby's. If we don't move fast, they could grow and then they can have baby's and stretch across the city and many even the whole planet.

As we ran and ran we came to a halt. The world stoped as we did. There was no way of getting out. The worm hadn't finished digging through the tunnel. Which only ment one thing.

I heard deal breathing and a slimy drop of water on my 's been five days since the beast captured us. Me and the Doctor stuck in those tunnels together whilst that beast roamed around my business tower. And still we haven't got out!


End file.
